Oscura Venganza
by Gaiasole
Summary: El hermano mayor de Peeta, Finnick Mellarck, ha sufrido un cambio radical, era ahora solo una sombra de su pasado y todo por una sola razón, Katniss Everdeen, la ex novia que ha destruido su vida. Ahora lo único que quiere el más joven de los Mellarck es venganza, destruirá a esa mujer igual que hizo ella con su hermano, ¿Pero hasta dónde llegará? Universo Alterno.
1. El cuerpo

Ese chico no dejaba de observarla, Katniss sintió un extraño cosquilleo, no es que en la universidad las personas no te observaran, más bien lo contrario, en todo el año que llevaba estudiando en la UCLA había entendido que diariamente todos evaluaban apariencia, inteligencia y posición. Pero ella por lo general pasaba desapercibida, solo una ocasión parecía haber llamado la atención de la gente y realmente no podía recordar que la experiencia fuera agradable.

—Hola.

La morena se quedó perpleja al ver al rubio de bucles imposibles y sonrisa perlada frente a ella, como siempre sucedía con ella, su cabecita se hundía en pensamientos y recuerdos hasta desconectarse del todo del mundo.

—Te he estado observando, ¿Eres Katniss? El profesor Red me dijo que te encontraría aquí, me acabo de cambiar desde la universidad de Nueva York y estoy un poco perdido, mi nombre es Peeta Mellarck.

La morena correspondió entonces a la sonrisa deslumbrante, ahora tenía sentido que ese adonis de mirada azul la estuviera viendo en medio de la biblioteca, con ella usando chándal y zapatillas de deporte.

—Eres tal como te describió –prosiguió Peeta.

Ella asintió mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas.

—Dame un momento y ahora te explico las dudas que tengas, ¿Si?

El rubio asintió y cuando ella desvió la mirada el perdió su máscara, odio puro, ese era el reflejo del chico Mellarck al ver a esa pequeña víbora, ya se encargaría el de hacer su vida imposible igual que había hecho ella con la de su hermano.

**1**

**EL CUERPO**

Estaba incomoda. De nuevo. Recorrer la universidad con un dios nórdico estaba provocando que Katniss fuera bombardeada por miradas curiosas, estaba seguro que algunos ni si quiera sabían quién era ella, tenía un año estudiando ahí pero había pasado igual de desapercibida que color del techo de los salones, ¿Quién se fijaba en los techos, o quien se fijaba en ella? Nadie en absoluto.

—¿Y practicas algún deporte Katniss? Tal vez sea un poco absurdo preguntarte.

Seguro él lo decía por su atuendo, si la viera diario con sus chándales, o sus sudaderas de tamaño imposible o incluso con jeans, probablemente, seguiría pensando que estaba recién salida del gimnasio.

—Practico arquería, ¿Y tú?

—Oh yo tengo una beca deportiva por practicar fútbol americano, voy a ser el nuevo mariscal. Esta tarde tengo que presentarme a los entrenamientos.

—Eres el cuerpo –los colores se le subieron al rostro. Filtro. Uno de esos necesitaba para usar la boca.

¿Cómo le explicaba ella que ya había escuchado de él? En los pasillo de la universidad un montón de gente hablaba del que, con toda probabilidad, sería uno de los futbolistas mejor pagados a nivel profesional, lo llamaban el cuerpo, tenía una fuerza descomunal, un gran brazo y una inteligencia envidiable. Pero más importante aún, todos aseguraban que ese año haría que el equipo llevara el trofeo a la codiciada vitrina que ocupaba un lugar de honor en la UCLA donde se bebía, comía y respiraba fútbol, el pan de cada día del lugar.

—¿Qué cuerpo?

Peeta parecía desconcertado por el prolongado silencio de cinco minutos, la chica era rara, ¿O estaría jugando con él?

—Si tienes nuevas dudas estoy en la biblioteca, ¡Adiós!

Katniss ignoro todo lo que se cruzó en su camino rumbo a la salida, saco de su bolso unas llaves y se apresuró a quitar el candado a la bicicleta, retiró la cadena, montó y se fue directa a casa. A diferencia de sus compañeros ella no vivía en el campus, su casa estaba relativamente cerca, a veinte minutos. Su hogar no era nada de otro mundo pero de momento era todo lo que tenían ella, su madre y Prim.

—Hola patito –saludo la morena al entrar en la cocina—. ¿Estás terminando tus deberes?

—Si –respondió la pequeña niña viendo a su hermana mayor acercarse para abrir el refrigerador, antes de poder advertirle, vio toda la escena en cámara lenta, Kat abriendo la puerta y su gatito Bola, que hasta entonces había dormitado encima del artefacto, saltando sobre su hermana que de repente tenía un gato enfadado empujándola rumbo al suelo.

—¡Miauuu…! –grito el indignado animal con su pelo radiando electricidad de enojo.

La pequeña se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo, eso distrajo al gato que salió disparado antes de que Katniss tuviera oportunidad de echarle las manos al cuello.

—¡Prim, te he dicho que no quiero ese gato en esta cocina!

— Solo estaba dormido, y mamá dijo que podía estar aquí.

La mayor de las hermanas se giró para que Prim no viera su mueca de enojo, mamá decía muchas cosas pero hacía bien pocas, si de ella dependiera la casa igual que la familia estaría en condiciones de indigencia. Su padre muerto seis años antes no habría reconocido a su mujer, la señora Everdeen, la misma que ahora se pasaba el día en cama, tomando calmantes todo el día, durmiendo más de quince horas diarias y las otras viendo la tele sin preguntar a sus hijas nada de lo que sucedía.

—Solo cuida que el gato no se acerque a la comida, ¿Si patito?

La niña de trenzas respondió tímidamente que se ocuparía de que su bola peluda, como le gustaba llamarlo a Kat, no hiciera ningún desastre o estuviera cerca de la comida. Conforme con la respuesta, Katniss empezó a preparar todo para la comida, algo ligero, como siempre. Comería con su hermana menor y regresaría para la práctica de arco.

—Hoy estas un poco roja Kat.

—Es porque regrese muy rápido en la bicicleta, y hace mucho calor.

—¿Y por qué la prisa? –Prim se calló al ver a su hermana ponerse aún más roja, igual y le daría fiebre.

—No es nada.

—¿Es un chico? —la pequeña rubia apretó las manos al ver la incomodidad de su hermana—. No, no es mi asunto. Pero si tienes novio me daría gusto, en serio.

La morena sonrió, al menos siempre tenía a su flor amarilla para alegrar sus días.

: … H/G :.:.:

Peeta agradeció que por fin terminará la ronda de saludos y presentaciones al equipo, no todos sus compañeros parecían entusiastas con su llegada, uno en particular, de nombre Cato parecía molesto, pero el entrenador ya le había explicado que la razón es que de no haber aparecido Peeta el otro se habría quedado con el puesto de mariscal, y ahora solo debía conformarse con él de suplente.

Él no debería estar ahí, lo sabía, pero todo había cambiado en el instante en que recibió la llamada de su madre…

—Me tiene realmente preocupada, deberías verle, ¡Esta casi en los huesos!

—Mamá es una exageración, Fin siempre ha pesado noventa kilos, no creo que vaya a engordar más. Ya sabes que practicar deporte lo mantiene en forma.

—No tienes idea, ya no asiste a las prácticas de rugby, esta fuera del equipo Peeta y ni yo ni tu padre hemos conseguido impedirlo –al otro de la línea telefónica se escuchó el llanto incontenible de la mujer.

—Está bien, me has convencido. La próxima semana inician las vacaciones de primavera, prometo regresar a casa, pero por favor cálmate, estoy seguro que Fin estará bien.

Una semana más tarde Peeta levantó a su hermano sin esfuerzo, ¿Realmente se trataba de Finnick? Su antaño fuerte y gallardo hermano ahora era un borracho tirado en el piso de su habitación, cuando el rubio prometió regresar a casa pensó que su madre exageraba su relato, nunca ninguno de los Mellarck había perdido la cabeza por una mujer, pero ahora viendo a Fin se preguntó qué clase de embaucadora había tejido la red sobre su hermano.

—No –musito el mayor mientras una lágrima escurría por su mejilla, estaba soñando, pero no daba señales de ser algo agradable—. Katniss no…

¿Lloraba por una mujer? Vaya tonto, Peeta desvistió a su hermano hasta dejarlo en bóxer y lo cubrió con una manta, el olor de alcohol y suciedad le empezaba a causar náuseas. Las costillas marcadas igual que la barba sin afeitar le daban el aspecto de un extraño, uno repulsivo, uno que parecía haberse rendido.

Peeta recogió la ropa, las botellas y el resto de la basura para ir y tirarlas en los botes fuera de la casa, terminaba esa tarea cuando la camioneta de su madre apareció por el camino, ella todavía no se percataba de su presencia, con simpatía la miro bajar del auto cargando las bolsas con la compra. Pero todo rastro de alegría se borró al ver que su piel estaba más cetrina y la mirada no brillaba como antaño.

—¡Hola Ma! –saludó al salir a su encuentra. La mujer abrió más los ojos y gustosa acepto el abrazo de su hijo.

—¡Oh Peeta, te he echado mucho de menos!

Ambos entraron a la casa abrazados, ya en la cocina ella se apresuró a servir el café que había preparado esa mañana.

—Últimamente siempre dejo la cafetera preparada para Fin, cuando despierta es lo único que quiere tomar, ¿Ya lo has visto?

—Está dormido, ¿Por qué le has permitido beber de esa forma?

La madre desvió la vista.

—Llame a tu padre y a tu hermano antes de pensar en pedirte a ti que regresaras Peeta, hice todo lo que pude, pero no… no sé cómo manejarlo. Ya ves, no fui capaz de mantener a mi marido a mi lado y tu hermano mayor aún no me perdona no haberlo hecho, cuando le conté de Fin me dijo que le era imposible regresar, se encuentra en Suiza.

—Para lo que hubiera servido su intervención –el rubio rodo los ojos, el mayor de los tres hermanos Mellarck era la oveja negra de su familia—. Y no creo que a papá le interesemos madre, ya sabes que su nueva familia es la prioridad.

—No te he contado –la mujer se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Tu padre tiene un nuevo hijo, tienes un hermano Peeta.

—No, no lo tengo. De la misma forma que no tengo un padre, iré a ver a Fin.

Preferible retirarse antes de soltar un par de tacos frente a su madre, ya bastante había sufrido su familia por causa del egoísta de su padre. Cuando entro a la habitación Fin seguía dormido pero ahora parecía que sin pesadillas, aún así el olor del cuarto era opresivo, así que el menor de los Mellarck se acercó a abrir las cortina y las ventanas, el cambio que daba un poco de luz y aire era magnífico.

Había vivido toda su vida en esa casa, hasta hace un año cuando había aceptado un beca en la universidad de N.Y, le había gustado el cambio, salir del pequeño distrito y llegar a una de las ciudades más cosmopolitas del mundo era el cambio que precisamente había necesitado luego de una amargo divorcio entre sus padres y la consecuente separación familiar.

No le habían dado la beca tanto por sus excelentes calificaciones, en realidad había sido más bien el hecho de ser un futuro y prometedor jugador, su fuerza, su brazo y su inteligencia ya habían resultado atractivos a numerosos equipos profesionales de fútbol americano.

—¿Peet? –Fin se incorporó, preguntándose si acaso el alcohol le había provocado la visión de su hermano menor—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Gastar mis vacaciones en un incordio como tú, ¿Qué más?

El mayor cabeceo con pereza, dirigiendo una breve sonrisa a su interlocutor.

—Te ves horrible –Peeta no se inmutó por la amargura con la que le veía su hermano—. Date un baño y salgamos a cenar con mamá, no acepto excusas, ¿No crees necesario celebrar mi regresó?

—¿Es necesario? –Finnick disimulo su mareo y se dirigió al baño—. Dame cinco minutos y… —se detuvo al entrar al baño y ver su rostro—. Que sean quince, y estaré con ustedes.

Ya en el restaurante la familia Mellarck compartía un momento especial, Finnick aún se veía desmejorado pero las bromas de Peeta sobre la agitada vida en Nueva York parecían hacerle olvidar sus problemas, su madre miraba con atención a ambos hermanos, con un deje de ansiedad como si temiera que un movimiento en falso rompiera con la armonía del momento.

El movimiento llegó de la forma menos esperada. Finnick reía alguna gracia, Peeta pensaba que después de todo su hermano no se encontraba tan mal, si aún era capaz de reír, vio entonces entrar al lugar a una castaña de mirada gris, ella parecía buscar algo o a alguien, de repente Fin se giró a ver que había distraído la atención de su hermano.

—¡Katniss!

La madre de Peeta de repente tiro su copa de agua, Finnick pareció reaccionar y de repente estaba levantado persiguiendo a la chica que ya para ese momento salía del lugar, sin escuchar los llamados desesperados de Fin.

—¡Esa chica! –decía la madre—. ¡Por dios Peeta sigue a tu hermano, síguelo!

Desconcertado por la reacción de su familia el rubio tardó en entender lo que sucedía con una cena que hasta entonces iba viento en popa, solo la insistencia de su madre le obligó a seguir a Fin, no le costó dar rápidamente con él, el loco de su hermano gritaba rumbo a un taxi que se marchaba de ahí quemando neumáticos.

—Kat, Kat –Fin se llevó un puño a la boca, mientras maldecía.

—Estás haciendo el ridículo –Peeta ignoro las miradas curiosas y llevo de nuevo a Fin a dentro. Regresaron a casa en medio de un silencio incomodo, su madre estaba al borde de la histeria y su hermano estaba desolado. No queriendo más emociones por esa noche, cada uno se retiró a su habitación, a la mañana siguiente el silencio en la casa parecía opresivo.

—Creo que iré a correr un poco –anuncio Peeta a su madre una fría mañana de abril. La mujer no pareció prestar mucha atención.

Vestido con su ropa deportiva y los audífonos puestos salió rumbo al parque, no entendía quién era esa Katniss o porque su hermano parecía decidido a acabar su vida por ella, la noche anterior apenas si tuvo oportunidad de ver a la chica, así que no tenía una impresión demasiado clara de ella. Solo sus ojos, su mirada gris, distante un poco fría había sido la foto que había capturado en su mente.

Entendía que la gente se enamoraba, a él por fortuna nunca le había sucedido nada semejante, había visto como el amor de su madre había tenido un final amargo, su padre no parecía demasiado afectado cuando le dijo a su familia que lo dejaba todo para irse a vivir con su secretaria, una mujer que en opinión de Peeta no era la gran cosa, era seca como hoja, parecía a punto de romperse igual qué estás, vestía de una forma nada provocativa, desde luego no era la fémina fatal que todos habían imaginado en principio, de hecho usaba faldas que le recordaban a las monjas, pero la en apariencia santurrona se las había ingeniado para cargarse el matrimonio de sus padres e incluso darle un hijo a su díscolo padre.

Al mayor de sus hermanos también lo había visto enamorarse, siempre de una chica diferente, en un periodo diferenciado de dos semanas, su hermano daba la clase de amor que conforta a alguien pero que no perduraría nunca. Finnick, en cambio, le había conocido dos novias antes de irse a N.Y, parecía quererlas, ellas en cambio sentían devoción por él, de ahí que terminaran, ellas esperaban amor, él en cambio apenas sentía un tibio cariño.

A pesar de su apariencia ruda el buen Fin era todo corazón, no era extraño que fuera el favorito de las mujeres, tampoco el niño consentido de mamá. Peeta había entendido desde joven que él nunca sería el favorito de sus padres, en primera era el más chico de los tres hermanos, y en segunda su nacimiento había sido una sorpresa para la familia. Tal vez por eso siempre se había sentido un poco extraño en las reuniones familiares, o por eso cuando sus padres decidieron su divorcio más que tristeza sintió un profundo enojo, uno que le había hecho mirar a otra ciudad como un lugar soñado.

Peeta terminaba de tararear una canción cuando por fin se quitó los audífonos y levanto la vista hacia su casa, al principio no noto nada, pero un chirrido de llantas le hizo acelerar el paso, vio a su madre gritando algo, la camioneta familiar salía con trabajos, el rubio comenzó a correr como poseso al ver a Fin manejando, el mal presentimiento aumento cuando le escucho más que ver su forma de acelerar, estaba bebido estaba seguro, la camioneta salió pero mucho antes de poder tomar un camino otra le estrello por el costado. Jamás olvidaría el sonido. Un golpe acompañado de un grito histérico, y él congelado al ver a su hermano morir frente a su atónita mirada.

—¡Finnick!

: … H/G :.:.:

—Te he estado observando, ¿Eres Katniss?

Dejo Nueva York y regresó a Arizona para recuperar a su hermano, ni si quiera entendió que aún antes del choque ya no tenía forma de regresarlo a la vida, que lo había perdido por esa bruja de mirada gris, Katniss Everdeen.

— El profesor Red me dijo que te encontraría aquí, me acabo de cambiar desde la universidad de Nueva York y estoy un poco perdido, mi nombre es Peeta Mellarck.

Ella parecía inocente. Pero ya su padre le había enseñado que esa clase de mujer era la peor, la secretaria de su padre también había pasado por inocente antes de demostrar la clase de zorra codiciosa que era, malditas fueran.

—Dame un momento y ahora te explico las dudas que tengas, ¿Si?

Katniss. Todo lo que ella dijera sería veneno, pero el mismo se encargaría de hacérselo tragar. La convertiría en un despojo humano, igual que ella había hecho con su hermano. Una oscura venganza, una que crecía, una que acabaría con esa intrigante. Peeta Mellarck no olvidaba, no perdonaba y no dejaba cuentas sin saldar.

Continuará...


	2. El mayor

—Katniss, ¿Por qué estás mirando tanto a Cato hoy?

La morena no sabía que responderle a Madge, su mejor amiga era muy perspicaz y rápidamente daba cuenta de todo.

—Ustedes dos ya no se hablan Kat.

—Más bien yo ya no le hablo.

—¡Y haces bien! –apunto Madge.

Su amiga era una de las personas más honestas que conocía, Si Katniss decía las cosas claras y hasta terminantes, Madge hacía lo propio, cuando la conocía le sorprendió saber que era una de las chicas más ricas de todo el distrito, claro que si fuera más observadora se habría dado cuenta de que el Mercedes Benz que manejaba era clara señal de lo distinta que podía ser a los demás.

Por razones que Katniss no entendía ambas habían simpatizado desde el primer instante y se había hecho buenas amigas, con todo y que ambas fueran ligeramente recelosas de su vida fuera del ámbito escolar, pero a diferencia de ella, Madge si tenía un circulo más amplio de amigos, pero siempre coincidían en un lugar, el club de arquería. Que ese día entrenaba en el campo de futbol para disgusto del entrenador del equipo.

—Ya sabemos que Cato es un imbécil –Madge acomodaba su flecha en el arco mientras criticaba al rubio—. Sólo te utilizo, eres su conveniente amiga, solo te llamaba cuando necesitaba algo.

La morena asintió sin atreverse a confesar que la razón de mirar tanto a Cato es que siempre que la vista se le iba al tipo alto parado junto a su anterior amigo, Peeta lucia fantástico, como si él supiera en ese momento que lo estaba mirando, se giró, mirada gris se enfundó en azul. Y entonces el sonrió como si el Sol naciera y se posará sobre Katniss en ese momento.

—¡Madre santa! –gritó Madge mirando con nuevo respeto a su amiga Kat—. ¡Has ligado con el tío bueno del lugar!

**2**

**ALIANZA**

Dos días más tarde Madge aún la molestaba, que si había sido amor a primera vista, que si el rubio ya se le había confesado, incluso la embromaba con la forma en que el parecía tener de seguirla con la mirada. Para colmo, el club de arquería estaba practicando de nuevo en el campo de fútbol, y ni Peeta ni Katniss lograban evitar distraer su mirada hacia el otro, incluso se buscaban y si por error había un contacto directo de miradas se giraban sonrojados y sudorosos. Y no necesariamente por el esfuerzo de su deporte.

—De verdad tienes suerte de estar en educación superior Kat, en la escuela media ya tendrías un montón de histéricas luchando por la estrella de nuestro loable e invaluable equipo.

Kat sonrió, su amiga era de las que odiaban el fútbol, no entendía nada del juego y si alguien sacaba a colación el tema se marchaba siempre de ahí, a veces de una forma más educada que otra.

—Dios no permita que una humana como tú sea una distractora de ese dios del olimpo que nos llevará a conseguir un cacharro más para esa vitrina pasada de moda.

—¿No te gusta la vitrina o los cacharros? –preguntó la voz divertida de Peeta que había cruzado el campo de futbol, rápidamente había conseguido entender la conversación de ahora una avergonzada Madge.

—Madge cree que ya tenemos demasiados trofeos –fue la intervención de Katniss que permitió a su amiga retirarse con debilitada dignidad—. ¿No te regañaran por haber cruzado para acá?

—Es una posibilidad sí, pero me interesan más las posibilidades que tengo contigo arquera.

La morena acaricio su arco y sonrió trémula.

—Eh tenido un problema con el computador de mi casa, cuando he preguntado en el equipo si conocían alguien aquí que pudiera repararlo tu nombre ha salido a colación, ¿Te importaría…?

Ahora tenía más sentido todo, la visión de Cato desde el otro lado gritando algo le hizo pensar que probablemente había sido él quien contara a Peeta sobre sus extraordinarias habilidades con los ordenadores, desde niña siempre los había manejado con una facilidad que había hecho que se decidiera a estudiar algo en relación con ellos. Más de una ocasión le habían pedido que arreglara un ordenador o encontrar un archivo que parecía imposible hallar, de alguna forma su hobbie también se había convertido en un pequeño negocio, le proporcionaba algo de dinero y le permitía trabajar en casa, sin descuidar a Prim, aunque nadie sabía de nada de eso.

—¿No tienes tiempo? –preguntó Peeta.

—No, no es eso. Es que…

—Mañana nos encontraremos frente al quiosco a eso de las tres –Peeta sonrió triunfante al verla asentir. Quería ver su reacción cuando el mismo la llevara a casa, la misma que con toda probabilidad ella había visitado en compañía de Finnick.

: H % G:

Nada. Ni una reacción. Ella era mucho mejor actriz de lo que Peeta esperaba, ni si quiera le había dado queja alguna cuando el con toda premeditación había llegado tres treinta a su encuentro, y cuando subieron a su auto y el no hizo la mínima señal por abrirle la puerta tampoco puso muecas o lo miro con recelo. Y durante todo el trayecto él la ignoro, su falta de modales ya le habrían provocado una buena riña con su madre y probablemente un golpe de su ausente padre. Cuando llegaron a la casa el espero ver una reacción en ella, algo que la delatara, pero ella solo le pregunto dónde estaba el aparato que tenía que reparar.

—¡No hay ninguna prisa!

—Pero yo –de repente se sintió agitada, él sonreía de repente y cuando lo hacía un hoyuelo le marcaba la mejilla. Tal vez Marge había tenido razón al decirle que el sólo buscaba un pretexto para pasar la tarde con ella. Y para molestarla aún más su amiga había bromeando con que todos empezaban saliendo al cine y no yendo directamente a casa.

—Ese chico va deprisa –chillo Madge entre risas provocadas por él rostro alterado de Katniss. La chica que no temía a nada, ahora temblaba siempre ante la mención del nombre de "_el cuerpo_".

—¡No seas boba Madge!

Tal vez la boba había sido ella, pensó cuando se vio arrastrada por Peeta rumbo a la cocina.

—Me ha sentado mal dejarte esperando, ¿Me permites compensarte?

—¡Claro! –respondió ella sonriendo a su vez. Seguramente le ofrecería una bebida. Una hora después vio alucinada toda una comida servida para ella, el solo olor ya le había hecho agua la boca. Ni en sus mejores días había visto nada semejante, todo parecía sacado de una revista de cocina, con chef incluido, Peeta no había tenido dificultad en moverse con soltura por toda la cocina, la que había tenido problemas en apartar la vista era ella, los jeans que el usaba junto con la camisa azul que realzaba aún más sus ojos le hacía verse todavía más guapo.

—¡Que aproveche!

Empezaron a comer y esta vez él siguió una conversación amena. Tal vez a él no le gustaba hablar en el auto por eso no le había dirigido palabra. En algún momento el móvil de Katniss comenzó a sonar.

—Katniss –se escuchó la voz de Prim desde el otro lado de la línea—. ¿No regresarías a las siete? No me quejo, pero quería saber si te había pasado algo.

—Oh ya estaba de salida, no tardare en llegar a casa –respondió, del otro lado Prim conforme con la respuesta colgó. Al ver el móvil entendió que Prim llamara, ya pasaban de la ocho, ¡Se le había hecho de noche conversando con Peeta!

—Supongo que era una llamada de tu casa, toma tus cosas que yo te llevó.

—¿Y tú…?

—No es nada urgente, seguro luego podrás repararle.

Decir que ella se enamoró un poco más ese día habría sido injusto, ese mismo día, sin saberlo Peeta ella dejo su corazón expuesto para él. Por eso cuando ella rio con alegría ninguno de los dos pareció entender lo que pasaba ahí.

: H % G:

Peeta se despidió de Katniss dejándola en la esquina del camino a su casa, petición de ella. Incomodo pensó que entendía que Finnick se enamorara de ella, de alguna forma era un flor exótica, nunca había visto unos ojos grises como los de ella, más oscuros cuando ella se tornaba pensativa, y un poco más violetas cuando reía con despreocupación. Y mientras el cocinaba ella se había trenzado el pelo, por alguna razón con esa sencilla tarea casi le provoca un quemadura, de alguna forma el verla trenzar esos mechones hasta dejar caer el pelo por encima de sus pechos le había causado más estragos que si ella hubiera usado minifalda y cruzado la pierna, aunque imposible era saber cómo eran sus piernas, ella siempre iba de pantalón.

Distraído puso el auto en marcha rumbo al hospital, siendo viernes era este su día de visita. Tardo unos veinte minutos en llegar hasta el hospital, ya nadie se fijaba casi en él, bueno al menos en términos generales, la coqueta enfermera de siempre le guiño un ojo al verlo pasar el pasillo, un doctor le saludo con un asentimiento y antes de llegar a la puerta que buscaba esta se abrió y de ella salió su madre, un poco más compuesta que en otras ocasiones.

—Hoy ha estado tranquilo, iba para la cafetería, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—No, gracias –por alguna razón le extraño que ella rehuyera su mirada.

Como siempre, antes de entrar a esa habitación tomo un largo respiro, puso su mejor cara e intento no ponerse nervioso con la imagen de Fin acostado en la cama como un montón de tubos saliendo de él. El diagnostico de los días él día del accidente había sido del todo desfavorable, Fin había entrado en coma en algún momento de una operación de casi siete horas. Pero para Peeta su pronóstico era que ese día su hermano había muerto, ese tipo recostado entre sábanas blancas, sin sonrisas, sin la vida que le habían robado mucho antes del choque.

—No recomiendo que preparemos aún el funeral, nuestro hermano aún respira Peeta –comentó la voz rasposa del hombre que hasta entonces había estado sentado entre sombras.

El hermano mayor había aparecido. Peeta ahora entendía que su madre no le diera la cara, ¿Por qué no le había dicho que él había regresado? Como siempre él era tan distinto a Fin y a él mismo, el hermano menor y el del medio habían heredado lo rubios de su madre, pero el mayor era más bien parecido a su padre, en todos los sentidos. Tal vez por eso Peeta y el siempre habían tenido roces.

—Vaya sorpresa verte, ¿Por fin te dignaste a venir a ver si Fin seguía vivo?

—Soy todo corazón, ya sabes.

—Corazón es lo único que no creo que tengas Gale.

: H % G:

—¿Es guapo tu novio?

—Prim ya te he dicho que no tengo novio.

Katniss sonrió al escuchar la risilla de su hermana, ahora tendría que aguantar sus bromas igual que hacía con Madge.

—Brillas Katniss, igual que cuando cantabas, siempre brillabas en ese entonces y yo te envidiaba tanto, porque tú y papá tenían esa voz y yo ni si quiera doy el Do bien.

La morena sonrió mientras abrazaba a su patito.

—Qué bueno que no sabes cantar Prim, porque así papá y yo podíamos complacerte con tus peticiones.

La rubia se encogió de hombros filosóficamente. Ella habría preferido saber cantar.

: H % G:

—¡Pero a Fin nunca le gusto el olor limón, no sé porque lo has roseado!

—Cálmate Peeta –dijo Gale paseando el rociador por toda la habitación—. No es como si se fuera a dar cuenta, ¿Qué va hacer, pararse a reclamar?

El rubio se abalanzo sobre el otro con la clara intención de golpearlo, Gale le respondió y en medio del silencio de la habitación ambos comenzaron a dar y recibir golpes. Una vez qué Peeta consiguió sacar su rabia se dejó caer en el piso.

—Ya no recordaba tus bromas idiotas –comentó el menor entre jadeos.

—Tú por otro lado sigues igual de impulsivo, ya que tuviste tu explosión, ¿Podemos hablar de Fin?

—Creí que por eso empezó la pelea en primer lugar –apunto a decir Peeta—. Me sorprende que nadie viniera a detenernos.

—No es que haya mucha gente por aquí Peeta, es uno de los hospitales más caros del país, ¿Creías que tendríamos el corredor lleno?

—Pero mamá, ¿Qué le dijiste? No creo que se quedara hasta ahora en la cafetería por mero gusto, dime de una vez que pretendes Gale.

—Llevarme conmigo a Finnick a Suiza, creo que hay una forma de recuperar a nuestro hermano.

_Continuará…_


End file.
